Pen pals sequeal
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: title sucks but it is as it says. Jules and her pen pal are having lunch when a gunman comes in looking for someone, and team one comes to the rescue. takes place after 'we take care of our own' episode.


_Annie: Hello everyone!_

 **SB/Kierra: Here is the sequel to 'Flashpoint Pen Pals'.**

 _Annie: This is another one-shot._

 **SB/Kierra: We don't own flashpoint, just our OC's**

 _Annie: Oh and before I forget, this takes place roughly 3 days after 'we take care of our own' the eighth episode of season 5. Enjoy!_

* * *

It had been about 4 years since Catherine Jenkins moved to Toronto Canada and meet Team 1 and became a part of the family that made up team 1. On this day in particular, Jules had off and she was spending it with Cathy, not knowing of the danger that was heading there way. Jules had just told Cathy that she was 7 weeks pregnant and that Sam knew since he was the father of her unborn child. The two friends where at a nice little restaurant that had become a favorite of theirs to go for lunch on days like this one.

"I'll be right back, JC." Cathy said as she stood up from the table they were at.

"Where are you going?" Jules asked.

"Bathroom." She replied as Jules nodded her head and Cathy walked away.

It was not even a minute later when a man came into the restaurant looking for someone and he had a gun with him and he fired a shot off to get everyone's attention.

"Where is she?!" he demanded to know, Jules paled, she knew the man with the gun, and who he was looking for.

 _'Cat, stay in bathroom. Doug here. Call Sam if not call SRU & tell Winnie to be put through to team 1'_ Jules's text message to Cathy read, who needed a few minutes to herself before making the call.

* * *

"Strategic Response Unit, Winnie speaking. How may I help you?" came Winnie's voice.

"Winnie, its Cathy. Jules asked me to call; can you patch me through to team one?" Cathy asked her.

"I don't know, they just left, they are on their way to a hot call..." Winnie started to explain.

"Shots fired at a restaurant?" Cathy asked.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Winnie asked.

"I'm at the restaurant with JC." Cathy said.

"Okay. I'll patch you through just hold on a moment." Winnie said, realizing she _had_ to patch her through to the team.

"Thank you." Cathy told her.

* * *

"Boss, I have Cathy on the line, she and Jules are at the restaurant you're heading to." Winnie's voice came over team one's headsets.

"Are they alright?" Ed asked, worried for the two females.

"I don't know about Jules, but Cathy sounded frightened." Winnie said.

"Patch her through." Greg said.

"On it boss." Winnie replied.

"Catherine can you hear me?" Sam asked after a moment.

"Yes." Cathy replied, her voice coming through their headsets.

"Where are you in there? We have just arrived outside." Greg told her.

"The bathroom, JC sent me a text message to stay in here and call you guys." Said Cathy.

"Good, do you know anything about the shooter?" Greg asked her.

"No, thou JC said that Doug is here. He shouldn't be here, he can go to jail for it." Cathy said before her phone died. "Shoot." she muttered as she looked at her phone.

* * *

"Cathy? Cathy can you hear me?" Sam asked, and got no response.

"Maybe her phone died?" Leah asked, she had joined the team after Louis Young died and then left for a while and a guy named Raf joined the team for a short while before leaving which allowed Leah to come back to the team; Wordy had left the team since he had Parkinson and he joined Guns & Gangs.

"Okay let's call the restaurant and see if we can find out what is going on in there." Said Greg.

"Number is on you PDA." Spike said right away, knowing that is what Greg wanted.

"Hello?" Came Jules's voice on the phone; the gunman had ordered her to answer it.

"So much for your day off, is everyone okay in there?" Greg asked.

"Yes." Jules said.

"Can you get us a name?" Greg asked.

"Sgt. Parker wants to know your name and hopes that you will let some of us out." Jules told the shooter.

"No one is leaving until I find her!" the gunman screamed loud enough for team 1 to hear it.

"Who is he looking for?" Greg asked Jules and the rest of the team.

"The police can help you, just tell them who it is you are looking for." Jules said.

"I want Cathy, I know she is here!" the gunman yelled.

"Did you hear that?" Jules asked her boss on the phone.

"I did. We need a last name to find her." Greg told Jules.

"They need a last name, or something to help you find her." Jules said, she knew this man and who he was looking for. She hoped her team could take him down before she came out of hiding, but she also knew that her team did not know this.

"I know she is in here! Where is she?!" he shouted as he aimed his gun at Jules, before he shot the phone out her hand and the bullet hit her arm, making her cry out in pain.

* * *

"Jules? Dam it! Spike, get me eyes and ears in there now!" Greg said.

"On it boss." Spike replied as he found a way to get eyes in, but he couldn't get ears in without the gunman finding out about it.

"Boss?" Came Winnie's voice over the ear pieces again.

"Yes, Winnie? Please let this be good news." Greg replied.

"I searched for a connection between Cathy and someone named Doug that she mentioned before, and found out why she said he could go to jail for being here." Winnie explained.

"Go ahead." Greg told her.

"I found a restraining order that Cathy has against a Douglas O'Conner. He is not allowed to come within 1,000 feet of her, her job, or her home. The two dated for about 5 years before things went sour." Winnie told the team.

"Do we know what this guy looks like?" Ed asked.

"Sending you a picture to you now." Was Winnie's reply.

"Spike, how are our eyes and ears coming?" Greg asked.

"I've got eyes in, but to get ears in the gunman will find it and more than likely start killing people. Just let me get back to the truck and we will be good." Said Spike.

"Okay, good." Greg said and soon they were able to see inside the restaurant.

They saw Jules holding her arm as Cathy yelled at the shooter whom, they ID'd as Douglas O'Conner, Cathy's ex-boyfriend.

"Why does it look like Jules was shot?" Ed asked.

"Winnie, get me someone from Cathy's family." Greg said as the dispatcher agreed.

* * *

"Boss, I have a Peter Jenkins on the line." Winnie said a few minutes later.

"Okay put him on." Greg said. "Peter Jenkins, this is Sgt. Greg Parker of the Strategic Response Unit. Can you answer some questions for me?"

"Of course Sgt. Parker. Your dispatcher said it has to do with my sister. Is she alright?" Peter asked.

"From what we can see, yes. What can you tell us about your sister and Douglas O'Conner?" Greg asked.

"Doug is a bastard that needs to be in jail for the rest of his life." Peter said, all of team 1 could hear the venom in his voice as he spoke about Doug.

"Why is that?" Greg asked him.

"He and my sister were friends for a good number of years before they started dating and things were fine for 4½ years." Peter said

"So what changed?" Greg asked.

"Doug became controlling. Always wanted to know who my sister was with, who she was talking to, where she was going, calling her every few minutes, following her if she went shopping with our mother. It got to be too much for her, she couldn't take it anymore." Peter revealed.

"So she broke up with him." Greg guessed.

"Yeah, but he did not take it too well. My family is very thankful that Jules came down for a surprise visit. If it wasn't for her, my sister wouldn't be here right now." Said Peter.

"What did Doug do to your sister?" Greg asked, thou he could guess at what happened.

"He beat her up, beat her so bad. The doctors told us that if Jules hadn't found her when she did, my sister would have been dead by the time she got to the hospital." Peter said softly, his words confirmed what Greg had thought.

"Jules saved Cathy's life." Greg said.

"Yeah. When my family and I found out, my father, brother's and I flipped out. We knew it had been Doug who hurt her. Cathy confirmed it a week later, our father had placed a restraining order on Doug, he is not allowed with a thousand feet of her, her job, or her home." Peter explained.

"Okay thank you Peter. We will have your sister call you when we rescue her." Greg said.

"You're welcome Sgt. Parker." Peter said as they hung up.

"Boss I think I can get in through the back." Ed said as he and Leah stood at the back entrance.

"Do it, it looks like Cathy has him on the defensive at the moment." Greg said.

"Copy that." Ed said as he snuck in and caught Jules's eye, she smiled at him, knowing that everything will be alright now that her team was in the building.

* * *

"Douglas O'Conner, this is Ed Lane of the Strategic Response Unit. Why don't you put the gun down and let everyone go?" Ed said as he made himself known to him and to everyone there.

"No!" Doug yelled.

"I have the solution." Sam's voice came through the ear pieces, since he was Sierra 1.

"Wait a moment, Ed might be able to talk him down but if he escalates you take the shot." Greg told Sam.

"Copy." Sam replied from his spot, watching through his rifle scope as Ed tried to talk his neighbor's ex-boyfriend into putting his gun down and giving up.

* * *

"Doug, why don't you let everyone but Cathy go? She is going to need her arm looked at." Ed said as he pointed to the people he meant as Doug thought about it.

"Okay fine." Doug agreed.

"Stay alive, CJ." Jules said to her friend.

"I will." Cathy replied with a smile.

* * *

"Jules are you alright?" Leah asked the only other female of team one.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I had hoped this day would never come." Jules said as her friend Steve, who was a paramedic, look at her arm.

"Looks like you got lucky, Jules. The bullet just grassed your arm." He told the two females.

"That's good." Said Leah, before she and Jules joined Greg and Spike in the truck.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Greg asked her.

"I'm fine, my arm's a bit sore but I am more worried about Cathy." Jules said.

"Why didn't you tell us about Doug?" Greg asked.

"Her family and I had thought it was best if she tried to forget him." Jules explained.

"I remember you were so happy to go see your friend and you couldn't stop talking about her. Then when you came back you were sad and worried, you refused to tell us about what happened while you were gone." Spike said as Greg agreed.

"When did this happen?" Leah asked.

"Before you or Sam joined the team." Jules said, Sam and Ed could hear what the four where saying. "I thought she was dead when I found her at first... I'll never forget that day."

"Peter said you saved her life." Greg said.

"Yeah I did. Everyone thought that if she moved somewhere new, he wouldn't find her, but I guess we were wrong about that." Jules said.

"Don't worry Jules, we will make sure he won't hurt her again." said Greg as they heard, through Ed's ear piece that Doug was escalating. "Scorpio."

* * *

Doug aimed his gun at Ed, but before he could pull the trigger, Sam fired a shot and killed him.

"Thank god he is gone for good." Jules said as she left the truck as Ed and Cathy came out of the restaurant.

Cathy was fine, just shaken, and she was happy to be free of Doug for good, just like Jules had said.

"Thank you again." Cathy said to team 1.

"Anytime." Said Spike.

"You might want to call your brother Peter. He told us about you and Doug, and I told him you'd call him once this was all over." Greg said to Cathy.

"I think I will tell my whole family as well." Cathy said as Greg nodded, before they left, letting the two best friends enjoy the rest of the day.

The two friends went back to JC's place and Cathy called her brother, Peter. She was in luck since he was with their parents and their 5 other brothers, so when she called Peter, she was able to tell her whole family the good news. Doug was dead! She did not have to worry about him anymore. Her family was happy to hear that she was finally free of her ex-boyfriend. Cathy knew that now she could move on with her life and that is what she did.

The end.

* * *

 _Annie: We hope you enjoyed it!_

 **SB/Kierra: Review and please be nice with it.**


End file.
